Tropic of Cancer
by Naosuegi
Summary: Meet Edga Mallen... Normal girl, normal life. Then something happens, something dreadful. Follow her story through pain and sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea from the story the fault in our stars. I ****OWN**** all dem characters.**

November 18, 2009  
Dear Diary,  
My name is Edga Mallen. I live in Sedona, Arizona. I am 14 and in 8th grade my birthday is in two weeks. I'm so excited, I'm going rock climbing with my friends. My name is, actually, Edgar, how this came about is that my parents are Edgar Allen Poe freaks and when they had two girls one had to be sacrificed to be called Edgar, and since I was the second child I was named Edgar. My 16 year old sister, Kathryn, used to tease me about it when we were little while I used think of my self like George from Nancy Drew.

I closed my new diary. It was an early birthday present from my Aunt Sandra. I swung my backpack over my shoulder grabbed my ipod and ran out of my room. I sprinted out the door yelling good-bye to my mom on the way. I jumped up the steps of the bus and sat down in my usual seat. I put on my headphones and looked out the window. Later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and someone slid in next to me. I took off my headphones and turned around to see my friend Alberta. She gave me the 'eye'. This meant the 'Maddicide' was behind us. Maddie, or Maddicide what younger kids called her, was the biggest kid in our grade and the biggest bully. So when I felt a tug of my hair and immediately knew who it was.  
"How are you doing, straw head?".  
She was actually right about that my hair was long, straight and dirty blond. My hair is also always dry as heck. If my hair was personified it would be straw, but still I just had to have a comeback,  
"Who's straw head?" I said without even turning my head.  
"You are, Dork." She shoved my head against the front of the seat. Holding me by the neck she held me there. I have to say Maddicide might not be the master of verbal comeback, but she was good at the physical ones.  
"Stop it!" Alberta tried to push her hand away but Maddie was too strong.  
"Stay out of this, Airhead." As soon as she said that she wanted to take it back. Alberta has a reputation. Growing up with 4 older brothers, you learn how to throw a good punch and this one landed right on Maddie's big, fat nose.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus had stopped. Kids were staring. I was rubbing my neck. Alberta was hiding her face. Maddie was screaming at Alberta and saying what her parents were going to do once they find out. The bus driver started walking back. Now this is when it got scary. The bus driver is like the end of the line on the bus. On a high school and middle school bus swearing, bullying, screaming was expected. Most people don't even know who there bus driver is. The bus driver passed the three of us neon green V.I.P tickets to the principle's office. He gave us the evil eye as he escorted us to the front two seats. You could a pin drop as we took the walk of shame to the seat behind the bus driver's seat. I got a look at Alberta she was looking at the ceiling, her eyes were watering just a little bit. I don't think a single word was spoken the rest of the way to school. When we arrived at school, Thea, my other friend, came over started staring as Maddie came off the bus screaming at the other kids about how her nose was broken step aside.

"What's up with her?" She jerked her thumb at Maddie as the nurse lead her to the clinic."We had a little disagreement involving my neck and Alberta's fist."

I waved my green slip at her and said, "This is my ticket out of Math free ticket."

Then I waved good-bye and

Alberta still hadn't said a word sense she threw that punch. Alberta might be quick with a punch but that doesn't mean she very thick-skinned. Especially when we were going to see the principle. I, however, was not afraid of the principle. Its not that I get in trouble a lot, my mother and Mr. Varcy are very close friends. Alberta and I walked to the 's office. We sat together outside of his office. When he opened the door he said,

"Hello Edga, and you're Alberta right? Come in."We walked in, closed the door behind us.

"Sit." He motion towards the three chairs in front of his desk. We sat.


End file.
